


Chapter 12: Supper Under the Stars

by PlanceGardener21



Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [12]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hunay, Romance, kallura, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanceGardener21/pseuds/PlanceGardener21
Summary: Pidge and Lance discuss their families and the inevitable future of their courtship while having a romantic picnic under the stars with Green Lion. Will it be possible for them to balance their duties as Paladins with their future responsibilities of marriage and children?This is a long-awaited update to the series Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, pidge/lance, plance - Relationship
Series: Days and Nights in the Garden of Voltron [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Chapter 12: Supper Under the Stars

At the end of that particularly tiring work day, Pidge, Matt, and their father had just finished securing the encrypted locks on the Defenders Project lab when Pidge’s phone pinged.

“I’ll bet it’s Lance texting her,” Matt said, watching his little sister type on her phone’s tiny screen.

The three of them started walking towards Colleen’s hydroponics research lab, and Pidge trailed along after her father and brother, trying to text and still pay attention to where she was going.

They entered the lab. While Sam and Colleen were talking, Matt held back, watching his little sister. “He just can’t get enough of you, can he? But who can blame him? We Holts are the sexiest nerds in the galaxy!” Matt teased. Pidge rolled her eyes at her brother and then ignored him. She leaned against one wall of the lab, still texting while her parents were talking.

“Katie? Sweetheart, we’re going to the mess hall for supper. Are you coming along?” her mother asked.

“Hmm? Oh, um, Lance wants me to pick up a to-go order for us. He says that we have some important Paladin stuff to do and he needs Green Lion’s help with it.”

“That’s curious,” Sam observed. “Are the other Paladins involved?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Sam, he probably wants to spend some time alone with her,” Colleen said.

“Well, I can’t blame either of them for not wanting to eat with the rest of us after the way they were being teased at lunch today,” Sam replied, eyeing Matt sternly. 

“So...you don’t mind if I go with him, do you? Mom? Dad?”

“Of course not sweetie. Just don’t stay out too late. It’s a work night. You have to wake up early tomorrow morning.”

“I know.”

“And remember your curfew, young lady.” 

“I will, Dad. I promise.”

The Holts walked together to the mess hall, and Pidge went to the takeaway counter to pick up two cheeseburger combos to go. She waved goodbye to her parents and brother and headed towards the large hangar labeled MAXIMUM SECURITY: VOLTRON PALADIN LEVEL CLEARANCE ONLY.

The security surveillance system scanned her from head to toe, and the automated voice of the facial recognition A. I. spoke, “Paladin Pidge, you may enter. Paladin Lance is waiting for you.”

The hangar entry door opened, and she saw Lance, still in his grey flight instructor’s uniform, standing in deep communication with Red Lion. He broke the link when he heard her familiar footsteps approaching. 

“Hey there, pretty lady! I missed you,” he said in greeting.

“I missed you too,” she said, noticing how Lance’s entire face lit up as she approached. They had been best friends for such a long time that it still seemed unbelievable to her that he was now her boyfriend. Their relationship was progressing at such a rapid pace that it frightened her a little. She blushed while recalling the secret intimacy they shared after this morning’s intense Paladin training mission. Her passionate but inexperienced kisses had aroused him in ways that both terrified and fascinated her. If he had been someone else, someone that she didn’t already share a mental and spiritual bond with, she might have pushed him away, but it was Lance. She trusted him with her life, body, mind, and soul, just as she trusted Hunk, Allura, and Keith. Pidge and Lance had been the last of the five Paladins to fully bond with their lions, and by the end of the war they were closer to each other than they had ever been. Pidge often wondered if their Paladin bond strengthened the feelings that were already developing between the two of them. 

“I’ll carry that for you,” he said, taking the shopping tote of food and drink containers from her. “Come on, Green is waiting for us.”

Pidge approached her lion, opening her mind and spirit to the bond that they shared. Green deactivated her particle barrier and crouched down upon her fore paws, opening her mighty jaws to admit her Paladin and passenger.

“Green says she’s restless after being locked away inside this hangar all weekend. She wants to go outside,” Pidge told him.

Lance replied, “I know. Red told me. I think he’s a bit jealous that she gets to fly tonight and he doesn’t, but he still set up a mindlink for me to make it easier for the three of us to communicate.”

Pidge looked at him in surprise, “You can hear Green too?”

“Yeah. I think she likes me. I think she’s...purring, for lack of a better word. What can I say? Smart girls can’t resist me.” He winked at her, and Pidge laughed at him. 

Pidge took her seat in the pilot’s chair, and the cockpit was suddenly illuminated. She looked behind her to see that Lance sat in the copilot’s chair, which had only ever appeared once before, and that was when when Matt flew with her. “That’s curious,” she murmured to herself as Green’s engines powered up. The massive hangar door opened and Green floated towards the exit then took off into the night sky, soaring over the desert. 

“How were things in the lab today?” Lance asked as they flew. “Your dad seemed really impressed with the work you and Matt have being doing.”

“Great. Dad had a few ideas about some modifications we could make to the air team’s propulsion systems, and we included those ideas in the revised design schematics. We still have a lot of work to do on the blueprints for the land and sea vehicles though. All of it is so highly classified I probably shouldn’t be talking about it, but I know I can trust you.”

“Yeah, well, we’ve got PALADIN LEVEL SECURITY CLEARANCE, whatever that means, and you know I probably wouldn’t even understand most of the details if I tried. I am pretty sure you can tell me anything you want about it.”

“I’d rather hear about your classes,” she said. 

“They’re typical cadets—rowdy but very talented and a bit star-struck. I think they like the idea of being taught to fly by someone whose travelled from one end of the universe to the other before turning twenty-one. It’s weird that I am not much older than them because I feel positively ancient compared to most of them. Pidge, some of them are nearly your age, but you seem a million times more mature than them.”

“I know what you mean. I think we grew up too fast.”

Green touched down for a perfect landing atop a wide mesa. “As long as we don’t grow old too fast. After seeing so much destruction during the war, I want to savor every moment of life that I have.”

They left their seats to climb out of the small hatch above them. Pidge went first, and Lance passed her the tote containing their supper before ascending through the hatchway to join her. They sat upon Green’s massive head and had an evening picnic under a clear night sky that was spangled with twinkling stars.

Lance had shed his uniform coat and laid it aside. He wore a form-fitting black T-shirt that outlined his broad shoulders and lean musculature. Pidge caught herself staring and quickly turned away. Lance hadn’t noticed. He was enjoying his burger. “It’s still warm!” He chewed, savoring the flavor. “I really missed this when we were in space.”

“Cheeseburgers?” she asked.

“And onion rings,” he said before scarfing one down. “These are so good.”

“Anything’s better than food goo.”

“Except When Hunk prepares it. I still miss the castle though.”

“Me too. But at least we still have the Atlas,” Pidge replied before taking a sip of her drink.

“In some ways it’s even more impressive than the castle. The fact that your dad was able to include so much Altean tech in the design is incredible.”

“He used Olkari and Galra tech too, and a bunch of stuff that I have never even seen before. He learned a lot from the other alien scientists when he was a prisoner of the empire.”

“I’ve been thinking,” he chewed another bite, then swallowed, “Maybe everything happens for a reason, Pidge. I mean, it was horrible for your family when Matt and Sam were abducted, but look how things turned out. You became a Paladin, Matt became a hero of the rebellion, and your dad learned so much about alien technology that he was able to use it help the Garrison save the Earth during the invasion.” He paused to devour another onion ring. “Your mom is really brilliant too...not to mention courageous and outspoken. Did you know she got in touch with my family and Hunk’s when we went missing? Your mom was demanding answers from the Garrison because she knew they were hiding something. My sister Veronica started snooping too, but everything was classified above her clearance level at the time. I think she could have been court martialed if her superiors ever found out what she had been up to.”

“It would have been tough for Veronica to find out anything at that point. The Garrison had to improve their security protocols after I hacked their data base when I was in middle school. It was child’s play back then.” Pidge remarked. Lance grinned at her. “Anyway, Dad really likes Veronica, and I do too. I’m actually looking forward to getting to know the rest of your family better.” She took another bite of her burger.

Lance rubbed his neck, looking a little guilty. “Well, I haven’t exactly told them about us yet, but I’ll bet Veronica has heard the rumors and blabbed to everyone by now. Mom is going to want to meet you. She’ll probably invite you to come stay at our farm and make a big fuss over you. Marco and Luis are going to be impossible to live with. Marco will tease us worse than Matt does. Pop Pop and Grandma will love you, and Rachel...she’ll probably like you. She always wanted a little sister. Instead she got stuck with me.” He sipped his drink.

“She’s the one with the beautiful long hair,” Pidge commented.

“Yeah. Rachel loves fashion and will want to give you a makeover—not that you need one, of course,” Lance was quick to add. “She just does that sort of thing. She taught me everything I know about skin care.”

Pidge giggled, remembering the first time she saw Lance wearing a facemask.

“Nadia and Sylvio are already obsessed with you. Nadia thinks you’re cool, and she wants to be just like you when she grows up. And as for Sylvio, well, he takes after Uncle Lance—you know, great taste in women. My nephew actually thought you were Allura when he first saw you. He said that you’re pretty enough to be a princess. I didn’t argue with him because he’s right about that, so I told him that you’re a brave, heroic science princess.”

“A what? There’s no such thing.”

“Well now there is. Now if only I could convince Marco that smart girls are sexy. He still has a thing for brainless bimbos with big boobs.”

“I guess I am not his type then,” said Pidge looking down at the front of her shirt forlornly.

Lance laughed. “You’re my type, and that’s all that matters.”

“You think that flat-chested nerdy girls are sexy?”

Lance snickered. “Well, ah, I actually think you’re pretty hot....and, ah...you’re not really that flat anymore either.” He blushed when she noticed that he was looking at the way her T-shirt clung to her slender figure, then he bit his lip and looked away.

Pidge sighed, embarrassed. “I hate to disappoint you. It’s time for a moment of truth. Mom bought me some padded bras.” He turned to look at her in surprised amusement. “She’s making me wear them so that my figure will appear more...womanly.” Pidge batted her eyelashes at him in an exaggerated way. 

“What!” Lance laughed. “They’re fake?” He thought this was hilarious for some reason.

“Not entirely. Um, just a little bit enhanced. I don’t know why I’m telling you this but my mom used to wear padded ones until she had Matt. After she got pregnant she had bigger, uh, you know...a bigger bosom. She thinks I will probably be the same way.” 

“Wait,” Lance said snickering, “are you saying that if I get you pregnant, you will no longer be the mayor of Tiny Ti—“

“LANCE! That’s not funny!”

“Yes it is!” he said, laughing at his own joke, which forced Pidge to give in to her sudden urge to punch him playfully in the arm. “Ow! That hurt, woman!”

“You really do have a one-track mind. It’s pathetic, really.” Pidge felt both amused and embarrassed. She was finished her supper and sipping the last of her drink.

“Well, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about—“ he began. 

“Your sex-crazed, filthy one-track mind?” 

“No, the other thing you just mentioned—“

“You wanna talk about my boobs?”

Lance was trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. He exhaled loudly, tried to regain his composure, but cracked a smile anyway. “I’m trying to talk about something serious right now—“

“What?”

“You know I want to get married and have kids and all that, right?” She nodded. “Pidge, we’re still Paladins. Did you ever think about how we are going to manage all that if...”

“If what?”

“If you were going to have a baby. Suppose there was another war or some other crisis and Voltron was needed again, but you were pregnant at the time—“

“I could still fly—“

“Even if you were going into labor? And please don’t say it’s sexist. I drink my respect women juice every day.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes at that, and smiled. “I do see your point.”

“So I wanted to know what you and Green Lion thought about all that.” 

“All right.” She picked up a napkin and dabbed at the corner of his mouth. “But first, you’ve got some ketchup—“

He grabbed her suddenly and kissed her gently on the lips. 

“My breath smells like onions,” she sad softly.

“Mine does too. I don’t care.” He kissed her again, and this time Pidge cradled his face in her hands, opening her mind and heart to him and to Green Lion.

In that moment, their Paladin link intensified and they were bathed in the light of Green Lion’s particular form quintessence, the energy of life itself. Pidge could not tell which thoughts were her own and which were Lance’s, for they were melded together with greater intimacy than any physical contact could bring. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Their conjoined minds were bombarded with images: an exchange of rings sealed with a kiss, a joining of minds and hearts before family and friends, and then the ecstasy of more intimate joining of bodies. Then there was a spark of new life that she felt quickening within her, great pain and even greater joy, and then a baby in her arms who grew to become a beautiful little boy, made the very image of his father, but with his mother’s eyes. She saw another pilot’s hands at Green Lion’s controls, and she wept, but her sorrow was brief. She saw herself flying again, her little son strapped in to the copilot’s chair or sitting upon his father’s lap, laughing at the thrill of moving so fast. The images faded into the light, and eventually the light dimmed. 

They broke apart and realized that they were Pidge and Lance again, and below them they could hear the deep rumble of Green Lion’s purr of contentment. Pidge could not control her violent shuddering, and Lance pulled her slight form to him and embraced her with his strong arms. He held her tightly, as if he never wanted to let her go, both to comfort her and to calm himself, for he was as shaken as she was. 

For a long time they sat that way in silence, too exhausted to move, and too moved to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> I enjoy reading your comments. If you enjoyed this, please leave a review. Thanks!


End file.
